futura_terra_map_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
The Game
'Nations' 'Moderators' Head Admin *Edboy452 (talk) 19:23, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Moderators *Feudalplague Please put your signature next to the nation you want to play as. Note you need to be experienced with map games if you want to play as a primary nation. We don't want people typing down a whole bunch of implausible or ASB turns as a major nations. 'North America:' *United States of America- RevenantAscension (talk) 19:24, May 21, 2013 (UTC) *Free Canadian States (Canadian Rebels) *Mexico- *Puerto Rico- *Costa Rica- *Cuba- *Panama- *Haiti- *Dominican Republic- *Bahamas- *Trinidad and Tobago- *Saint Lucia- 'Europe:' *European Union - Edboy452 (talk) 23:30, May 10, 2013 (UTC) *Ukraine- *Communist State of Russia- *Belarus- *Sealand- *Vatican City- *Kosovo- *Gibraltar- *Guernsey- *Jersey- *Aland- 'South America:' *Republic of South America- Daeseunglim (talk) 11:40, May 13, 2013 (UTC) *Venezuela- *Colombia- *Peru- *Uruguay- *Ecuador- *Guyana- *French Guiana- *Suriname- 'Asia:' *China -Feudalplague (talk) 01:55, May 25, 2013 (UTC) *Free Russian Democratic Republic (Russian Rebels)-Local (talk) *Taiwan- *Malaysia- *South Korea- *North Korea *Cambodia- *Laos- *Vietnam- *Thailand- *Mongolia- *India- Jdplayer10 (talk) 23:30, May 10, 2013 (UTC) *Bangladesh- *Philippines- *Indonesia- *Maldives- *Myanmar- *Nepal- *Singapore- *Turkmenistan- *Japan- RazorFangZ14 (talk) 23:33, May 10, 2013 (UTC) *Kyrgystan- *Kazakhstan- 'Middle East:' *Afghanistan- *Pakistan- *Iran- *Syria- *Jordan- *Israel- *Lebanon- *Oman- *Yemen- *Qatar- *U.A.E- EpicJackal88 (talk) 02:06, May 25, 2013 (UTC) *Kuwait- *Armenia- *Azerbaijan- *Georgia- *Iraq- 'Oceania:' *Australia- G greg e (talk) 00:21, May 12, 2013 (UTC) *New Zealand- *Papua New Guinea- *Fiji- *Tonga- *Vantua 'Africa:' *Sudan- *Egypt- *Libya- *Western Sahara- *Algeria- *Djibouti- *Somalia- *South Africa- *Mauritania- *Democratic Republic of the Congo- *Kenya- *Uganda- *Mozambique- *Madagascar- 'The Game' '2040' The Russian Civil War has already taken the lives of thousands. With both sides at a stalemate, neither gaining any ground. Tensions rise between the European Union and the Communist State of Russia as Russian troops flood through the Belarusian and the Ukrainian borders. The Communist State of Russia has started attacking Kyrgyzstan and Tajikistan, rising tensions with China. However the PRO have fought back the Russian troops and captured several hundred Russians as POWs. Nations in the PRO have started conducting genocidal campaigns in India, attracting the attention of the UHAT and other nearby nations. However, PRO troops have had to evacuate certain FOBs because of the deadly monsoons and floods. Within hours whole PRO military vehicles have been swamped or either destroyed by other natural disasters. However peace talks start with the objective to end this useless war. (Will be discussed on the Talk Page). More UHAT forces arrive in Israel to aid against the META. Bombing campaigns have started on military targets within Iran and Iraq to force a retreat of the META forces. Global oil supplies are threatened due to this war in the Middle East. Naval vessels of the META have started sinking civilian freighters exporting oil to multiple nations including China, the United States, and the European Union, but mainly nations that are part of the UHAT. Civil war in the north eastern part of the State of Quebec still rages on. Riots spread to other towns and cities within the State of Quebec. After the finding of the world’s largest oil reserve in Canada and in international territories in the North Pole, an oil rush has started with the UHAT nations mostly hogging up this new precious oil source. In South America, the Republic of South America gets attacked by the joint military force mainly led by Venezuela and Cuba. However they are pushed back by the RSA forces. North Korea’s current behaviors startle its allies in the PRO, especially China, and UHAT forces after a nuclear test in the Pacific Ocean, which accidentally capsized a South Korean freighter passing by. A conference in Seoul is being taken place to discuss about North Korea’s behaviors. (Will be discussed on the Talk Page). European Union: With the Communist State of Russia attacking Ukraine and Belarus, we’re forced to send more troops to man the border wall facing the CSR. Humanitarian aid and supplies are sent to Ukrainian and Belarusian refugees that have lost their homes in this brutal war. Three aircraft carrier groups are deployed in the Arabian Sea; shortly after five Iranian destroyers and two Iraqi destroyers got sunk by six Astute-Class Submarines. Naval shipyards in Syria and Lebanon are bombed by rocket artillery manned in Turkey and in Israel, which resulted in the destruction of the small naval threat. Several destroyers and cruisers are assigned to escort civilian freighters exiting the Persian Gulf and the Arabian Sea out of META territory. Drone strikes have been assigned to seek and destroy META fighters. Within a couple weeks, several Iranian fighters and bombers have been destroyed with only three drones being destroyed on the European side. UHAT, Pakistani and Afghan troops have started bombarding Iran with artillery. We’re asking the META to stop harassing Israel or the UHAT will be forced to invade without hesitation. Humanitarian aid and supplies are being sent to India. We ask the PRO to stop attacking India. The European Union will attend the peace conference to stop this genocidal war. Within the borders of the European Union starts the construction of the world’s biggest nuclear power plant. Housed in the State of the Czech Republic near the town of Opava is the construction site of the new Moravian Nuclear Power Plant that spans over nine square kilometers. It will house ten reactors and annually generate 70,000 GW-h. It will take an estimated time of seven years to complete the Moravian Nuclear Power Plant. Bio-Fuel plants are also being constructed in the State of the Netherlands to produce more Bio-Fuel for the European Union and its trading partners. BP and Statoil have started construction of more oil drilling rigs in Greenland and in the Arctic Sea. After North Korea’s latest nuclear test, European troops stationed across the border are put on high alert in case of any North Korean attack on the South. LaWS are setup along the border and several naval vessels are placed to shoot down any ballistic missiles that will possibly be fired by the North. The European Union will attend the conference in Seoul, and ask China to keep North Korea on a tighter leash. Supplies and weapons are sent to the Republic of South America Armed Forces to aid against the Venezuelans and Cubans. Gold deposits were found in the Alps that are currently being mined after X-Ray scans of the mountain range were taken. Tensions in the small nation of Kosovo rise after multiple insurgent attacks of the newly formed Kosovar Liberation Army or KLA have been conducted. Over 100,000 troops have been sent to deal with this threat in the capital of Pristina. Kosovar citizens are evacuated from the city to minimize civilian casualties. Drones have started to attack military installations within the small nation cutting and also destroying supply convoys, cutting off enemy supply lines. About 30,000 troops have been recruited in the past three months. We upgrade out industry to 1.5 and upgrade the following to our tech trees: Plumbing, Industrialized Farms, and Better Training (1). ' '''People Republic of China: '''Issues with the DPRK erupt as China now done dealing with internal party struggle turns on the nations that have organized the Invasion of China, most notably leading them the DPRK. China Charges the DPRK with human rights violations in China and personally takes command in India stalling all remaining advances and calling for a cease fire with India. Chinese Special forces under command of the PRC premier and the Ultra-Nationalist General Tian Zhou begin operations against North Korea and do very public and just reprisals against the Men who led the Attack on India. China informs all PRO nations to hold position and wait for India to Contact for diplomacy. Chinese forces are polled and are Decidedly controlled by the Ultra-Nationalist Party. Ultra-Nationalist send supplies to the Rebel Ultra-Nationalist Russians. China Declaires war on the DPRK with PRO nations on Chinas side with issues involving Politics, and moral issues with what they have done in India as leaders .'We upgrade our Army to 1.5 and upgrade Drafting, Better living conditions, and better Training. You can't just secure an entire nation like that, you have to do a battle algorithm. There in my alliance system with a clear command Issue? thats not even a battle thats a massacre. Also you dont have an Alog up from what i see Edit: Found it ill do it right now.. not really a battle though. ''' '''That's like saying the United States forced all of NATO to hand over their military equipment. Just because China is the leader of the PRO doesn't mean they can just force a country to do something. So you can edit your to turn either declare war on the DPRK with the PRO aiding you, go the diplomatic way, or do nothing at all. (i got to go eat real quick ill post battle results afterwards) I'm the Russian rebels, and we aren't Ultra-Nationalists Is that a reply to China's page or your turn? Reply, I'll post tommorow (later on if u are in America) Elements that are. im not saying the whole rebel movement is, im just supporting the UN part of the rebels Eh, I don't care that much, aid is aid *'PRC war with North Korea:' *'PRC total: 83' DPRK total: 60 Ok it seems good, however you can't just take a nation in three months, maybe about two more algorithms and you'll probably take over the DPRK. Republic of South America:'''We flood the front lines with troops, artillery, tanks, and vehicles. Fighters bomb key military staging points, military barracks, and military factories to cut off aid. In the nation, people support the war, agreeing with the liberation of Venuzeula. Aircraft carriers launch their fighters into sorties with Venuzeulian fighters and bombers, while marines land on Cuba, capuring the east half of the island. Farms are opened along with factories and biofuel farms. A solar farm is opened in Pantigola, and an offer is made to '''Uruguay to form the South American Defense Compact (SADC), Awaiting MOD decision. We ask the US to aid us in the war. A goal is made to make the RSA completely carbon efficient by 2075. Due to the new factories, the RSA industry upgrades to 1.5. We offer the Venezuelan nation a peace agreement called the Treaty of Asuncion. We offer the EU to come also. *'Uruguayan Diplomacy:' Is this a self-defense pact, to protect both of our nations? *'European Diplomacy:' We will send you military supplies to aid you in this war. Free Russian Democratic Republic: '''We begin to shell the communist forces on the front lines, and build up a force of tanks in preparation for a blitzkrieg assault. We introduce drafting, and give citizens the right to bear arms, as they must have the ability to defend themselves. We also upgrade the plumbing of all major cities. We offer an alliance with '''ANYONE *'RSA Diplomacy: '''We offer the Russian rebels an alliance. *'RR Diplomacy:' Accept *'European Diplomacy:' We invite the Free Russian Democratic Republic into the UHAT. *'FRDR:' We accept, can you help us destroy the Communist State of Russia? *'European Diplomacy:' Most of our nations will send supplies for now, our hands are tied right now because of the war with the META. '''For LocalMafiaBoss:' Please make a page for your nation to record your tech trees. Japan: We start conducting a plan to make a space program. We are looking for assistance from the US to help us. We look to see great opportunities when our space program begins. We are also looking into futuristic weapons seen in SciFi movies to come to life, such as a Laser gun. Scientist are skeptical whether or not it will be a success, but we will see in the near future what comes up. The Japanese armed forces are making attack forces after decades of having only defense forces.